Field
This specification relates to a watch strap for an electronic watch.
Description of Related Art
Electronic watches have increased in complexity in recent years. However, the battery life and the storage capacity of such electronic watches have not improved. As such, consumers find it difficult to utilize an electronic watch for extended periods and have found it difficult to take full advantage of the capabilities of an electronic watch. Consumers have become frustrated with the limited storage capacity and battery life of electronic watches, which require constant recharging.